


Of Course

by JellyBeansRule



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut, Underage Drinking, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyBeansRule/pseuds/JellyBeansRule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You bent down, shirt riding up a little bit as you took aim and shot it into the corner right pocket. "Yes!" You said bringing your fist close to you. Audrey took a sip and watched as you excitedly made your way around the table finding another target. She watched as you attempted to hit another ball into a pocket failing miserably as the ball missed its target.</p><p>"Ha" she said, smiling at you walking to your side of the table. You leaned against it, taking a drink as you watched her walk up to you. She raised an eyebrow at you and took a drink.</p><p>"How about we make this fun?" Audrey said, setting her drink on the table. You squinted your eyes at her and nodded your head willing her to continue, "go on"</p><p>"Loser buys next round" She suggested, smirking at you. </p><p>"You're on" you said, getting close to her face, taking another drink. Walking around to the side of the table you took a seat and watched as you concentrated on her next shot and bent down to take it. You took the opportunity to look around your eyes wondering to the bar. You look back over checking if she had taken her shot yet. Here eyes caught yours and she dorky lifted her eyebrows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Course

"I'm here" you read off the lit up screen of you phone. A smirk making it's way onto your face. Walking over, you grabbed your jacket off of one the hook and walked out the door. 

"Hey" you said, as you dodged into the car and shutting the door. Looking over at the girl sitting beside you, expressionless and staring ahead. The smirk you been wearing dropped, making you furrow your eyebrows. 

"You alright" you asked, concern etched in you voice, putting a hand on the girls shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Noah just won't leave this accomplice idea alone" she said, tightening her grip on the wheel. Pale green eyes found you in the darkness, hair in her face.

"I'm sorry about this. You don't want this." 

"It's okay to be upset" moving your body so that you faced her directly. "Besides that's what I'm here for" you said sending her a small smile.

"You're such a dork" she said, as she started the cat. You let out a breathy laugh and leaned against the door, looking out at the road. 

"Thank you, y/n" she spoke, eyes never leaving the road. You looked over at the dark haired girl, urging your memory to remember every little detail of this moment. 

"So where are we going?" You asked, pulling your legs into your seat. Glancing away from the road the looked at you with a smirk. 

"If I tell you then it ruins everything" she said, turning her attention in front of her once more. It was intriguing you, where was she taking you?

"Maybe a hints in order" you suggested, dropping your legs back down to the floor board. Putting a hand on her thigh. 

She flinched at the action, you noticed her chest rising a bit faster than normal. Hooded eyes snapped to you, searching your face. You furrowed your eyebrows, tightening your grip on her thigh. 

"You okay?" Her eyes shot back to to the road, grip hands squeezed the steering wheel. She cleared her throat. 

"Y-yeah. Uh, no hints." The dark haired girl spoke. Keeping her eyes intently trained on the task at hand. Crossing your arms, you fell back against the seat a pout on your face.

"That's not fair" you sighed, slouching your seat

"We're almost there. Just hold on." She said, turning left. 

Sitting up you reached for forward. Twisting the volume button, letting soft music play throughout the vehicle. Nodding your head along to it. 

10 minutes later you entered a gravel parking lot of a dingy bar. Immediately a rush of adrenaline went through your veins. You turned your head towards her raising an eyebrow.

"I thought you'd like a change of scenery" she said, undoing her seatbelt getting out of the car, you following behind her. Meeting her in the front.

"I've got to admit, I'm impressed, Jensen" you putting a hand into your jacket pocket. She smirked at you . 

"Thank you, that's my life goal. To impress you" she shot at you playfully rolling her eyes. Breaking her smirk and smiling. You laughed, turning and started toward the entrance.

"Oh! Before I forget" she spoke from behind you, looking over your shoulder you saw her pull something out of her back pocket. Questioning her actions you stood there as she walked up to you handing you the small piece a of plastic. 

You examined it. Raising an eyebrow and looking back up her you began to speak "you got me a fake I.D" she looked at you, running a hand through her hair and shrugged.

"You're going to need one to get in" you continued smiling, once again starting to walk to the entrance. 

You both walked in and took a seat at the bar. Audrey looked over you as you let your eyes skim over the bar. Looking back over at her with big eyes, you grinned.

"I like it here" you said, as she blinked over you. Nodding in agreement, she smiled at you  
"I do too"

"What can I get you ladies" a males voice from behind the bar asked. You looked at placing your arms on top of the counter.

"Can we get two beers, please" Audrey said, before you could speak. He looked at you raising his eyebrows, you nodded confirming the order.

"Y'know I could have ordered" you said looked over at Audrey and sighing. 

"You were taking too long" she waved you off.

"I would've done it" you shot back, turning back to face the rest of the bar your eye once again falling over the dingy bar. You spotted a pool table on the back.

"Here you go" the bartender said, sitting the two beers on the bar. You glanced at him sending him a small smile and a polite "thank you" before taking a sip.

"Wanna play pool" you asked Audrey, taking another sip and sliding off the bar stool.

"Sure." She said, following your actions as you walked towards the pool table. 

"You're racking" she said, as she grabbed a pool stick and taking a seat at the end. 

Grabbing the triangle shaped racked off the wall you neatly positioned the balls into the rack.  
Taking it off and walking around taking a pull stick off the wall and hanging the rack back up. 

"You're up" you said, leaning against the wall. You watching as she bent down concentrating on the shot ahead of her. You put your weight on the stick as she shot one the balls making it into the left corner pocket. 

"I'm solid" she said, walking around the table bending over once again shooting. You watched as an orange five hit the corner and bounced back. She sighed. You lightly laughed as you took as you took a sip of your drink, walking around the table you examined the choices infront of you deciding on a striped purple as your target. 

You bent down, shirt riding up a little bit as you took aim and shot it into the corner right pocket. "Yes!" You said bringing your fist close to you. Audrey took a sip and watched as you excitedly made your way around the table finding another target. She watched as you attempted to hit another ball into a pocket failing miserably as the ball missed its target.

"Ha" she said, smiling at you walking to your side of the table. You leaned against it, taking a drink as you watched her walk up to you. She raised an eyebrow at you and took a drink.

"How about we make this fun?" Audrey said, setting her drink on the table. You squinted your eyes at her and nodded your head willing her to continue, "go on"

"Loser buys next round" She suggested, smirking at you. 

"You're on" you said, getting close to her face, taking another drink. Walking around to the side of the table you took a seat and watched as you concentrated on her next shot and bent down to take it. You took the opportunity to look around your eyes wondering to the bar. You look back over checking if she had taken her shot yet. Here eyes caught yours and she dorky lifted her eyebrows.

Giggling you looked back over to the bar and heard her take the shot. Taking swig from the bottle you turned your site back to her, a sour expression etched on her features. Laughing you stood up, walking to her side of the table. She finished her drink off with one last tip of her bottle.

"It's okay that doesn't make you a loser yet" you said, as she moved away. You bent over taking aim of a striped 3, you felt a pair of eyes on you immediately the pressure was on.

"You're not going to makes this easy, are you?" You asked, a "nope" sounded from behind you. Taking a deep breath you took the shot. Slightly miscalculating the White cue ball went passed its target knocking the 8 ball in making you lose the game. You shut your eyes shaking your head as you raised back up.

"I'll go get the drinks" you said, spinning on your heel. You felt a hand on your shoulder making you turn around.  
"You know what, it fine. I'll get them." Audrey said, making your furrow your eyebrows 

"Are you sure?" you questioned her. Leaning against the pool table once more. 

"Yeah" she said, leaving you. You watched as she approached the bar and took a final sip of your bottle. Looking over you saw as she walked back, two bottles in hand. 

"Here you go" she said, handing you another bottle. You nodded your head saying "cheers" and knocked your glass against her. She nodded. You took a drink. 

"I could've gotten this round" you said, as she took a drink. 

"I know" you nodded and sat on the table completely. Your legs swaying. 

"Then why didn't you let me?" You asked, as she took a step towards you.

"I just wanted to be nice" her hand moved to your thigh. 

"That's not the reason and we both know it" you said, as she took a drink. Looking defeated as she lowered the bottle.

"I just didn't feel like watching you flirt with the bartender" she spoke, her eyes looking anywhere but at you.

"What?" You said, face contorting.

"It's obvious he likes, I just don't feel like being a third wheel." 

"Just because a guy likes me doesn't mean I want them" you said slightly offended, sliding off the table walking away.

"Y/n, wait" you heard from behind you. Walking the hallway toy turned left into then bathroom. She caught the door before it shut coming in behind you.

"Y/N" she said, you turned toward her pointing your finger towards her. 

"Did you ever consider that maybe I don't like that guy?" You said to her. Crossing your arms and turning around. "Did it even cross your mind that I maybe care for someone else" 

The next thing you knew she was infront of you her lips against yours, hands on your hips pushing your backwards into the door, the cool metal making you squirm. Your hands fisted into her jacket pulling her closer. Her tongue danced along the roof your mouth, pulling away you bit her lip making her moan into your mouth, hands found your ass hips ground against yours.

In result you moaned against her, repeating the action. She had moved to your jawline kissing along it, moving quickly to your neck nipping at it. Your hands slid under jacket helping her slide it off. The lack of contact had you grabbing her head, bringing her your lips. Her hands had found your waist tugging as the bottom of your shirt, You once again broke contact to take your shirt off. She pulled you forward backing up and turning you around pressing you against the bathroom sink. Your hand were in her hair, her hands had fall back to your waist messing with your pant button. Popping it open the helped you slide them down your legs and you lifted yourself onto the sink. Her hands played with the inside of your thighs as you tugged her hair. She pressed her fingers against he dampened fabric of your underwear. You moaned into her mouth as she once again pressed her fingers against you, moving them to the side. 

She detached her lips moving down to your neck suckling as she nipped and bite. She entered you,taking her times swirling around. You pressed closer to her as she speed up her pace. Legs encircling her. As she quicker you panted, holding back your moans. You wiggled your hips against her in an effort for more friction. Letting out a cry you finished. You sat still, your breathing becoming even. A moment passed and you slid off the sink pulling your pants back up grabbing your shirt. 

She stood away from you almost nervously. You looked over to her as you flicked your hair from out of the shirt and walked over to her. Your hands encircling her waist "y'know, as trashy as it sounds I've always wanted to hook up in a bathroom" you let out a laugh.

She giggled, "I guess you can cross that off your bucket list them" she said with a nod. You looked at her, and moved to peck her lips. You kissed her slowly moving her to press against the wall. Your hands moved down to the front of her jeans, dipping her hand inside of them, moving your fingers against her, she bucked against you grinding against your fingers. Soft pants left her lips as you stayed rubbing virus against her, speeding up when she pulled away her head falling against the wall. She moaned lowly gripping your shoulder tightly and she started breathing deeply. "Oh my god" shed said as she finished.  
.  
.  
.  
"Here's your jacket" you said, picking it up of the ground handing it to her. 

You both walked out of the bathroom and paid your tab. Not speaking word to each other.

"So" you started as you both sat in the car. 

"Do you want to go out sometime" she asked suddenly, looking over at you. You smiled and nodded. 

"Of course"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I take requests on my tumblr :  
> FollowingMyOwnDirection


End file.
